This request is for an automated peptide synthesizer with a combinatorial reactor and a dedicated preparative HPLC. We have chosen the Symphony Multiplex from Protein Technologies Inc., as the peptide synthesizer and the VISION Workstation from Applied Biosystems as the preparative HPLC system. The Biochemistry Department at the University of Vermont has maintained a peptide synthesis capacity since 1984. The most recent instrument, a Chemtech model 90, has operated since 1993 is at the end of its lifetime and has limited capacity to support multiple investigators. There are multiple researchers at the University of Vermont with the need for peptides and with this award we intend to establish a core facility that would make peptides primarily for core users. We have requested the Symphony Multiplex because it has the capabilities to meet the needs of the research activities of multiple NIH funded research programs which include the development of reagents for antibody development, the evaluation of super-molecular organization of protein-ligand complexes, cellular regulation studies including protein-nucleic acid interactions, blood coagulation mechanism, muscle function, signal transduction, antigen-antibody interactions, amino acid libraries, and novel synthetic enzymes. The peptide synthesis system will be incorporated into the Department of Biochemistry's analytical facility in the College of Medicine. Financial support will be provided by the Department of Biochemistry, the College of Medicine, the Vermont Cancer Center, and by user fees. The principle investigator, Dr. Kenneth Mann and co-principle investigator Dr. Robert Hondal have used peptide synthesis extensively for antibody development, studies of protein interaction and protein semi-synthesis. This instrument will be under the primary control of Dr. Hondal who will be assisted by a technical staff with expertise in the use of the protein synthesizer and other analytical tools in the facility. In addition, this instrument facility will be incorporated into the training enterprise for graduate students in Biochemistry, Chemistry and other departments at the University of Vermont. The preparative HPLC system will be used by the facility to purify peptides and other biomolecules. There is currently no preparative HPLC system on the campus of the University of Vermont and this system is badly needed for many investigators.